


Птица без крыльев

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hugs, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то был рожден без крыльев и всю жизнь мечтал о них. А кто-то был рожден с ними, хотя и не просил о них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птица без крыльев

Жалкое это зрелище — птица, рожденная без крыльев.  
Не потерявшая их в результате боя, не застигнутая врасплох врагом.  
Наверное, если бы Коракс захотел, механикумы модернизировали бы его доспех как угодно. Не пришлось бы довольствоваться громоздкой конструкцией из искусственных крыльев и тяжелого ранца с реактивными двигателями.  
Вернее, раньше Коракс не задумывался над этим. Ему было все равно — главное, что в бою доспех не подводил, позволяя взмывать вверх и камнем падать на противника, кромсая его отточенными лезвиями когтей на силовой перчатке.  
Пока Коракс не увидел, как это должно быть.  
Сангвиний не был птицей, он был ангелом, почти мифическим существом, причудливым капризом варпа. И крылья у него были белые, мягкие, в отличие от блестящих и жестких вороньих.  
— Они настоящие? — вырвалось у Коракса вместо приветствия, когда он первый раз увидел брата. И получив в ответ печальную улыбку, мысленно обругал себя последними словами. Наверняка Сангвиний уже устал от такой реакции на свой облик.  
— Настоящие, — ответил Ангел, отводя взгляд, но Коракс успел заметить в его глазах странную тоску. Тогда Коракс принял ее за усталость от повторяющегося вопроса — ему в то время и в голову не могла прийти ее истинная причина.  
Разве можно было не восхищаться этими прекрасными белыми крыльями?  
В следующем же бою Коракс понял, как нелепо выглядит. Как тяжело двигается, как сильно зависит от маневровых двигателей — и как благородно и легко смотрится взмывающий над полем боя брат. Золотые доспехи, белоснежные крылья — прекрасная птица, без жалости сеющая смерть, благородная и настоящая.  
Коракс говорил себе, что просто хочет рассмотреть эти крылья поближе, чтобы понять, как они растут — механикумы привыкли доверять металлу и не очень тонко чувствуют живую плоть, но, быть может, если им внятно объяснить, что нужно Кораксу, то…  
Сангвиний нашелся в одном из залов, сидящий на краю расположенного в центре фонтана. Стройная девушка из белого мрамора, замершая в легкой, воздушной позе, словно мгновение назад танцевавшая какой-то беззаботный танец, неосторожно наклонила кувшин, и теперь из него лилась вода. Колыхание волн на поверхности бассейна преломляло рисунок мозаики на его дне.  
Сангвиний сидел на бортике бассейна, опустив пальцы в воду и глядя на причудливый танец мозаики. Он то ли не услышал шагов брата, то ли не счел нужным обращать на него внимание, а слов, чтобы привлечь его, Кораксу найти не удалось. Почему-то показалось невежливым нарушать уединение печального Ангела. Поэтому Коракс молча замер рядом, глядя на статую и льющуюся из кувшина воду. Уловив краем глаза движение, он покосился на брата и понял, что Сангвиний машинально шевелит крыльями, словно те устали от неподвижности. На пушинках, торчащих по краю крыла, поблескивали бусины влаги.  
— Красиво, правда? — негромко спросил Сангвиний, первым нарушая молчание.  
— Красиво, — согласился Коракс, глядя на крылья.  
— Ее привезли с Ваала не так давно, — Сангвиний поднял глаза, глядя на статую, — Отцу она тоже понравилась.  
Коракс перевел взгляд на статую.  
— Она и впрямь хороша.  
Сангвиний провел пальцами по волнующейся поверхности воды и повернулся.  
— Ты что-то хотел, брат? — спросил он, едва заметно улыбаясь. Коракса всегда удивляла эта улыбка. Обычно его братья улыбались либо насмешливо, либо широко, от души, во все зубы, либо уголком рта, а улыбка Сангвиния была едва уловимой — вроде бы смотришь, и видишь ее, но стоит присмотреться, и начинает казаться, что ее нет.  
— Я хотел задать тебе вопрос, если позволишь, — проговорил Коракс.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Твои крылья... — Коракс пошевелил пальцами, словно собравшись протянуть руку, — … это замысел Отца?  
— Возможно, — Сангвиний качнул крыльями и этот жест был схож с пожатием плечами.  
— А возможно и нет? — осторожно уточнил Коракс.  
— Возможно, — Сангвиний кивнул.  
— Ты спрашивал Отца об этом?  
— Спрашивал.  
— И что он ответил тебе?  
— Что оба этих варианта возможны, — Сангвиний улыбнулся шире, но его глаза оставались печальными.  
Коракс шагнул ближе, рассматривая крылья. После того, как Сангвиний шевельнул ими, маховые перья одного из них свесились в воду.  
— Можно? — Коракс протянул руку, и Сангвиний раскрыл крыло, позволяя его рассмотреть.  
Перья на ощупь оказались жестче, чем выглядели. У маховых так и вовсе обнаружилась острая кромка, хлестнув которой по лицу, можно было оставить достаточно глубокий порез. А выше, ближе к основанию, перья становились мягче, у самых лопаток и вовсе переходили в мягкий мохнатый пушок, чуть свалявшийся от постоянного движения. Коракс осторожно коснулся основания крыла пальцем, ероша пушок. Странное это было чувство — крыло, которого он касался, было ощутимо живым.  
— Они красивые, — наконец, сказал Коракс, и, проследив, как складывается раскрытое крыло, поинтересовался:  
— А как ты их ощущаешь?  
— Как руку или ногу, — Сангвиний снова повел плечами, на этот раз пожимая ими, а не крыльями, — Только в пару десятков метров длиной и с соответствующим весом. Иногда они порядочно утомляют, — добавил он, помолчав, и встал с бортика. Совсем по-птичьи отряхнул промокшее крыло, и раскрыл его, проверяя, не осталась ли на нем вода.  
— У меня нет крыльев, — проговорил Коракс, — И когда я смотрю на тебя, мне кажется, что это неправильно. Птица, у которой нет крыльев — это очень жалкое зрелище.  
— Неизвестно, кто из нас более жалок, — невесело улыбнулся Сангвиний, складывая крылья, — Птица, которая была рождена без крыльев, или тот, кто был рожден с ними и кто о них не просил.  
Он прошел мимо брата вперед, к одной из арок, ведущей на балкон, и, опершись о бортик, устремил взгляд куда-то вдаль. Налетевший ветерок встряхнул его золотистые волосы, взъерошил перья на крыльях.  
Коракс осторожно подошел сзади, касаясь пальцами основания крыльев, и с запоздалым раскаяньем понимая причину печали брата. Его утомил не повторяющийся каждый раз вопрос — а восторг, который вызывало то, что он сам считал уродством, слишком явной печатью варпа, по сравнению с отметинами других. Но ведь он же сказал, что Отец…  
— Как ты считаешь сам, — спросил он, — это замысел Отца или каприз варпа?  
— Не знаю, — покачал головой Сангвиний, — Но предпочитаю считать, что это замысел.  
Он раскрыл крылья, и лопатки под пальцами Коракса задвигались. Пошевелив крыльями, Сангвиний снова их сложил, отводя назад, словно закрывая брата от ветра.  
Странный каприз судьбы — или все-таки замысел Отца? Один из них мечтает летать, но не может этого сделать без помощи механикумов, второй волен летать, когда ему вздумается — и отдал бы все, чтобы избавиться от этого дара. То, что для одного было мечтой, для второго было проклятием. И первый, считавший себя хуже второго, оказался в итоге куда более свободен в своем выборе.  
Говорить было нечего, да Коракс и не силен был в красивых словах. Поэтому он молча обнял брата сзади, неловко обхватив за шею и талию — первый раз, когда крылья начали ощутимо мешать. Сангвиний ничего не сказал, только благодарно расслабил плечи и положил поверх его руки свою.  
Бескрылая птица и окрыленный против своей воли — они понимали друг друга.


End file.
